


Sunrise

by ofthesun



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mornings, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesun/pseuds/ofthesun
Summary: At the crack of dawn, the sky is a warm mix of oranges and pinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a TINY TINY TINY drabble that I wrote in about twenty minutes flat because I'm listening to PVRIS and the fact that I am beyond obsessed with sun and sky imagery. It's kind of nonlinear and vague, and I'm only half-awake right now so I can't really tell if it actually makes sense or not. Mitch uses only she/her pronouns in this for some reason. I'm not sure why, it just feels right here.
> 
> Please let me know about any faulty characterisations, I'm very new to this fandom!
> 
> Spanish translation available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10547256).

When the sun begins to rise over the hill in their backyard, he feels the light bleed in through his eyelids, tearing him awake. He's still too sleepy to move, but he blinks and glances over the tiny figure he's wrapped over the back of.

Mitch is still fast asleep, her face glossed over with tranquility. Her hair sticks up a couple places, remnant of the static in their sheets. Her body heat radiates and the duvet means nothing to Scott anymore, all that matters is he's warm everywhere that his skin is pressed against hers.

At the crack of dawn, the sky is a warm mix of oranges and pinks, melting together like the atmosphere forgot the sky is blue the rest of the day. He thinks that's an awful lot like the two of them. In the mornings, when she'll wake up wrapped in his arms, it's like the whole universe forgot what it was like to do anything else. Nobody else gets to see the way she turns over in her hazy, half-asleep state just before she wakes, so Scott will be the first thing she sees every morning. Or the way she awakens first thing, too enthralled in her dreams to open her eyes all the way, blinking her way through the glaring transition to the day.

He is the orange, the way the sun rises and brings light that overcomes the whole night sky. He is the way it is ever so slightly, then all at once, filling the sky with his warmth. He wakes up first and sets the scene for the rest of the world.

She is the pink, the way the sky reminds the sun that it'll be daytime soon. She is the way the light softens and turns pink around the edges, telling him he can't be the sky forever, but for dawn each morning, they'll be the whole atmosphere, if only for a few moments.

The blue arrives as soon as they get up.


End file.
